


Laser Tag

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Niagara Falls, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Severus wants to tour Niagara Falls for their honeymoon, but Harry has other plans.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Blondie rich money bags owns Harry Potter not me.

"Harry, I don't have a clue what 'laser tag' is and frankly the word laser and tag together sounds quite dangerous." Severus said as he crossed his arms.

"It's fun Severus! It's a muggle game. You wear vests and you have fake guns that shoot fake lasers on your vest. If someone hits your vest then you're out for 10 seconds and then you're back in! It's even more fun because it's glow in the dark!" Harry danced around as he explained the wild game to his lover.

"There are hundreds of things to do here, we could go on the Maid of the Mist, we could go to sightseeing, we could go to the butterfly enclosure, but instead you want to play tag with lasers?" Severus questioned.

"Severus, we can do all that stuff later too. We're going to be in Niagara Falls for a week and the game only lasts about fifteen minutes. I promise it will be so worth it!" Harry took Severus' arm and began to drag him like a kid near a toy store as they ventured up Clifton Hill.

By the time they arrived they could see the group of various muggles who were lining up to play. Severus couldn't resist saying no to Harry, it was their honeymoon.

"The attendant of this arcade looks like a stoner Harry I don't trust him around lasers." Severus whispered in Harry's ear as they watched the introduction hosted by the desk boy.

"Fake lasers Severus, fake lasers." Harry giggled. Finally, they suited up in their armor and were sent to the following room. It was filled with neon paint and blacklights that made the room glow.

"It will be fun I promise. Now, when the bell rings you just aim at any body's chest and pull the trigger. Try not to let anyone tag you okay?" Harry punctuated his sentence with a kiss before hiding behind a glowing barricade.

Alright, best put the spy skills to use. No magic allowed, Severus reminded himself as he tried not to grab his wand.

The bell rang and the room was filled with running teenagers, shooting each other with fake lasers. He aimed and shot a blonde boy's vest which lit up blue, marking he was tagged. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Harry ran around laughing as he tagged several people and ran. As he glanced over he saw Severus running across the room and aiming as several people's vests glowed blue. Harry couldn't contain a smile when he saw that his husband was grinning.

Sliding and hiding under a barricade, Severus kept watching for Harry. He had to hit him at least once or it wouldn't be as fun.

Taking 3 more people out, Harry tried to aim for Severus' vest but the older man was already up and running. Harry ducked and ran as others began to aim for him, missing him as he was lightning on his feet.

Severus was hidden close to a corner as he was out of sight of others. Before he could shoot down one more person, Harry had him cornered to the farthest barricade.

Without a single word, Harry pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips. Severus tried to grab his laser gun but was already far too into the way his husband's lips tasted on his own.

Harry pulled back and winked as he started to walk away. With a quick turn on his heel, Harry's laser shot Severus' vest and tagged him.

"Gotcha" Harry said with a smirk as the ending bell rang.

Maybe laser tag wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
